Merepotkan
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Canon/ ShikaTema's Family/ Himari Kazuto/ Suara tangisan dan jeritan itu membangunkan Temari dari tidurnya, setengah sadar dan masih sangat mengantuk, ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar sepasang buah hatinya. Ia mendapati putra bungsunya yang tengah menangis dengan Himari yang bersungut-sungut turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari memeluk pinggangnya./ RnR?


**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi  
**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning_ : _Canon_, _Future-Time_, _OC_, _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo(s)_, _etc_.**

**_Genre_ : _Family_, _Humor (maybe)_.  
**

_******Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

**__****•｡ ⌒ ****...** **Merepotkan** ******... ⌒ ｡•**

**_By_ : CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara tangisan dan jeritan itu membangunkan Temari dari tidurnya, setengah sadar dan masih sangat mengantuk, ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar sepasang buah hatinya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mereka, mendapati putra bungsunya yang tengah menangis dengan Himari yang bersungut-sungut turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari memeluk pinggangnya.

"_Kaa_-_chan_," Himari mengadu. "Kazuto berisik sekali," keluhnya sambil menguap.

Temari langsung mendekati Kazuto yang mulai meraung-raung, memeluk bocah usia lima tahun itu sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut _blonde_-nya, berusaha mendiamkan buah hatinya yang tidak biasanya terbangun malam-malam dengan menangis.

"Kazuto sayang, mimpi buruk, ya? Sudah, ada _kaa_-_chan_ disini. Diam, ya."

Tangisan Kazuto mereda, sepasang tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Temari dengan erat, lalu menatap wajah hangat ibunya itu dengan tatapan sedihnya. Dan Temari harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit dan menciumi pipi gembul Kazuto.

"Tadi..." Kazuto mulai bercerita. "..._nee-chan_ nyuli_ dango_ Kazuto. Telus-telus _nee-chan_ juga ninggalin Kazuto di lumah cendilian, kan Kazuto juga mau ikut makan _dango_ yang banyak cama cencei awan," adu Kazuto dengan bibir mungilnya yang memberengut sambil menatap tidak suka pada Himari yang langsung cengo.

Ternyata buah itu memang tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Bahkan mimpi ayah dan anak itu pun sama.

Temari mengakhiri keterpanaannya dengan berusaha tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan Kazuto dan mencubit sepasang pipi gembulnya yang entah kenapa semakin menembem. "Sayang, itu hanya mimpi. Besok _kaa-chan_ pasti akan belikan _dango_ yang banyak. Jadi sekarang diam, ya."

Sepasang mata kelam yang bernuansa sedih itu mulai berbinar-binar. "Hole!" Bocah usia lima tahun yang kadang dewasa dan kadang manja itu melompat kegirangan sambil mengecup pipi Temari. "_Kaa-chan_ tidak jadi melepotkan."

_Jleb!_

Temari melotot mendengar kata-kata kalem dari putra bungsunya itu. Lalu dengan emosi yang tertahan, Temari tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil membaringkan Kazuto dan Himari.

"Sekarang kalian tidur lagi, ya."

Setelah mengecup pipi putra dan putrinya, Temari berjalan keluar. Ketika akan menutup pintu kamar mereka, terdengar suara cadel Kazuto.

"Kalau becok _kaa_-_chan_ ingkal, _kaa-chan_ jadi melepotkan lagi."

Wajah Temari mengeras, dengan senyum kaku ia menutup pintu dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

**##**

Bantal guling itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi setelah dibantai habis-habisan oleh seorang Temari. Kedua tangan wanita berdarah Suna itu mengepal, wajahnya memerah, dengan gigi-giginya yang bergemelatakkan.

"Dasar, Shikamaru _no mendokusei_." Bibirnya menggerutu. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengataiku merepotkan kalau di depan Kazuto." Temari merobek bantal yang dipakai oleh Shikamaru.

"Saat kau pulang dari misi nanti," Temari melempar bantal itu ke lantai. "kusediakan banyak telur rebus untukmu."

**##**

Shikamaru dan keempat rekannya terus melompati dahan demi dahan. Misi selesai dengan baik, dan pria Nara itu sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah dan beristirahat sambil mendengarkan celotehan cadel Kazuto dan suara Himari, serta omelan dari istri tercintanya. Meski merepotkan dan terkadang waktu tidurnya selalu berkurang, tapi ia tidak masalah. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tengkuknya meremang, perasaan ganjil mulai menyeruak.

Dia menguap. "Sepertinya, telah terjadi hal yang merepotkan di rumah," keluhnya sambil terus fokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

_Grey_-nya mendongak sebentar untuk menatap rombongan awan yang tertutupi oleh lebatnya pepohonan, ia mendesah lemah. "Semoga bukan telur rebus—_lagi_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Owari]**

* * *

**Hola! Lene balik lagi dengan cerita family tentang ST...  
**

**Silahkan tumpahkan semua komentar kalian melalui kotak review... **

**Tapi jangan ditimpuk pake sepatu atas semua kegajean dan keabalan fic ini...**

**Anggaplah ini cerita singkat kelanjutan dari Our Future, Bantal, dan side story Tentang awan...**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic-fic diatas...**

**Ngeliat jam. Wah, sudah jam 2.49. Sudah larut ternyata. Lene enggak bisa terlalu banyak bacot...**

**Habis baca, jangan lupa review ya... :)**


End file.
